Hunter
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: A MNTG fanfic. Sort of based on a pairing but, should be fun too. The Guys meet a new stranger, and Leo has a secret!
1. Chapter I

_December 29; 03:42__

Raphael was beating up on punks again, but this time he was doing it because he saw someone getting beaten by them. Only other thing was that it was ninja punks, perhaps rebel ninjas against Karai? he wasn't so sure, all he could tell was that this poor guy was getting beaten, bad. The ninjas retreated once their numbers lessened, and the one-eyed large turtle went to the victim to check over him. Raph couldn't tell what this guy was, whatever he was wearing concealed the identity, heck, there wasn't an ID on the guy.

So Raph did what he thought was right, he took the unconscious man home, possibly to his brother. "Shit! This guy is heavy!" Raph said, but dragged the man none-the-less. Once Raph gotten into the sewers, he dragged the victim over to where his brother would be... Where Donatello would be working on whatever project he was doing. Raph barged in without even getting permission and slid the man to his brother.

"Hey, Donnie! I got a badly injured guy!" Raph said, but Renoir came up behind Raph, only because he was getting hungry and wanted to know if he could go to April's. Renoir saw the figure and freaked out, "who is that!?" and got punched in the face by a pissed off Raph, "how the hell should I know?! Runt!" and pretty much started to beat up the poor kid. Donatello was examining the unconscious man, and was about to shine a light on him until his wrist was grabbed by a dark hand. "Don't... It hurts my eyes." Said the figure. Don was utterly shocked, and Raph had to pause what he's doing just to stare. Even Renoir was surprised.

"Wow, I thought he was gonna be out longer den dat," Raph said, surprised that this guy regained consciousness so fast. Don was also just as surprised, was this guy even human!?

A voice called from the shadows, seemingly no other than Leonardo, "Who are you?" He demanded.

The man moved to stand up, using the nearby table as support, grunting abit. "Name's Augustus... But.. You can call me Gus or Hunter... I'll answer to all three of those names, anyway." He answered Leo.

Renoir was shocked, "You're name's Augustus, that---" He gets cut off by Raph bonking him on the head, "Dont go there, runt."

Don went to try to keep Gus down, "you're injured! Let me help you." Don couldn't really tell what the guy is, by far, even up close.

Hunter growled and pulled away, "I don't need anyone's help, I need to go home so I can treat my wounds." He said.

"But sir---" Don was about to say, but was cut off

"No, and I told you my name, it's not sir."

Raph growled, being rather pissed off by this guy and went to grab him by his coat. But once he was close enough, he was too shocked to even yell. This guy was... Like them! a mutant! Gus was defendantly a mutant, He was tall, taller than all of them. Though it was hard to tell that he was a mutant because of how dark his skin was, and plus that shell looked like some backpack, too.

"What were you going to do?" Hunter glared with his yellow eyes.

"You're--" Raph was about to say it, but Leo cut in, "he's one of us."

Hunter grunted, "Took you that long to notice?"

Raph grunted, "Was hard to tell..." Being as surprised as Don.

"Well... I am a mutant, only a bred type. I'm a hybrid mix between the Komodo Dragon and the Alligator Snapping Turtle." Gus announced, and noticed Renoir playing with his tail. He growled and kicked the kid in the face.

"Ow! My Face!"

"Now if you must excuse me, I must go--" Gus was about to leave, but Leo was in his way. "You can't keep me here..."

"But you're injured, and you were brought here, how can we trust you?" Leonardo glared, "so have a seat and let Donatello treat you."

Hunter growled and sat down, "I don't need help, okay?" And glared at Don as he tried to do otherwise. Don backed off, letting Gus handle his own wounds. Gus took out needle and thread and started to stitch his own wounds. Donatello simply watched, rather amazed that Hunter knew how to take care of himself.

"How long have you been doing this?" Don asked, rather curious, the guy seems to know more than he lets on.

Gus paused just to think, "I dont know... It's been a really long time since I learned medical aid." he said and continued to stitch his wounds.

Renoir looked at Leo, "You could've let him go... I dont think he's a threat."

Raph crossed his arms, "I know I would have if Leo wasn't around."

Renoir sighed and moved closer to Gus, "Hi.. My names Renoir. These others are Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo." he introduced, then added, "So, how old are you?"

"Fifty-two." Gus answered, though, he didn't seem that old.

"Fifty-two? you shittin' us?!" Raph yelled, there was no way! This guy seemed too young to be fifty-two! The guy looked like he was in his twenties!

Hunter shook his head, "No." He answered, and finished stitching himself, and rubbed all his wounds with an ointment he also had before putting everything away in his coat. "I can pretty much live as long as a few thousand years. My youth can be preserved for long periods, too."

Donatello was amazed, another mutant! A mutant that could live for almost as long as a tortoise would! He would love to study about this guy. He mentally put a note in his head, he must scan over Gus once he's asleep...

Hunter, unfortunately, heard that thought in Don's mind and growled, getting up and backing from the purple-masked turtle, "I heard you..."

Don blinked and looked at him, confused, "I.. didn't say anything."

"I heard you! Don't play stupid. I'm not a science project, you sicko!" Gus growled, keeping back from Don.

Donatello was shocked out of his mind, did this guy just read his mind?!

Raph placed his hands on Gus' shoulders, "Why dont ya come hang out wit me? Ya'd be away from Donnie fer abit."

Hunter looked at Raphael, and sighed, "Fine."

Renoir was utterly confused, sure, he thought Don was kind of creepy but he never knew Don was THAT creepy.

Leonardo already had clues about Don's problem, but said nothing about it, "perhaps it is best if you were with Raphael." He said to Gus, then looked to raph, "go ahead, I'll catch up later."

Raphael nodded and took Renoir and hunter to his lair, it was the best he could do. Heck, Don still creeps the piss out of him, so he cant blame Gus. Once they got there, Raph let them in, "home sweet home! Well, close." He guided Gus to a recliner chair and made him sit, "get some rest, Gus. Ya need it."

Hunter sighed and nodded, letting himself fall asleep. Raph smiled a bit and dragged Renoir to the training room, "come on, runt!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Renoir sobbed, being dragged by his fat master to endure the suffering of training.

**END OF CHAPTER I**


	2. Chapter II

_December 30; 20:45__

Hunter woke, finding Renoir sitting in front of the television and watching whatever weird thing was on. He got out a watch from his pocket just to look at the time, and noticed how long he's been asleep. He put his watch away and checked his wounds, they were healed, thankfully. He was very satisfied and got up, unintentionally catching Renoir's attention. Renoir turned to see him and smiled warmly, "Hey!" And then noticed that his wounds were gone, "... Weren't you injured?"

Gus yawned a bit, answering him, "Yo. And yea, I was. It's that ointment I used, it's a cure-all, rapid healing stuff. I designed it." He explained, looking around.

"Cool! uh..." Renoir blinked at him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm... just hungry." Gus looked at him, you could tell he was really hungry, "got any meat?"

Renoir shook his head, "no, we don't even have anything decent. I wish Master Raphael would get some for once." He got up and took Hunter's hand, "but I know where you can eat! Come with me." and basically led the larger male over to April's apartment. Hunter didn't mind leaving Raph's lair, since it would be nice to meet anyone else these guys know. He's basically a 'prisoner' now.

Raphael woke after Renoir and Gus left, but he didn't notice until he left his room. "What the hell?!" He yelled, now noticing that they are gone. Raph growled, "when I find that kid, I'm gonna..." He was pissed, and headed off to find them. Although, he was a bit worried too, just didn't bother showing it.

Renoir opened the window to April's apartment and snuck in, and tried to get Gus through the window. But Shadow saw and threw a shoe at Renoir, "what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled, then noticed Gus and eeped, throwing a shoe at him, which he caught. "Who is THAT!? GET THAT CREEP OUT OF HE---"

"Don't panic! He's one of us!" Renoir said, getting her to calm down.

Shadow glared,"I thought he was some black guy you were trying to help break in... But well.." She looked to Hunter, "come in!"

Hunter coughed some, "I'm too big to fit."

Shadow blinked, now noticing how big he was, "come down to the ground, then, there should be a door, I'll let you in from there." and dashed out to let him in, finding that he was already waiting in front of it, "Well... that was fast." She took his hand and got him inside and into the apartment. "I should probably get my dad to widen that window for you, if that is okay."

Gus nodded, "I don't really care either way."

"So what's your name?" She asked.

Renoir decided to answer for Hunter, "his name is Augustus, but he also answers to Gus and Hunter." Shadow glared at him, but sighed and looked to Gus, "hey... I'm curious, how did you get the name, Hunter?"

"It's a codename of sorts." Hunter answered.

"Ooh, like X-men?" Renoir asked.

Hunter sighed, "Kind of."

Shadow and Renoir nodded, that was pretty cool. "So, are you hungry?" Shadow asked.

Gus nodded, "yeah, I'll take raw steak if you got any." He said, closing his eyes.

Shadow nodded, it was an odd order bit, but if that is what he wanted. She went to the kitchen just to make food, perhaps even for Renoir.

Raph soon came in through the window, having already guessed that Renoir might have taken Gus here. He couldn't see Renoir, who was hiding somewhere, only Gus. Renoir was behind Gus's chair, close to the floor, not easily noticed. As Raph approached Gus, Renoir had a very devious idea, and moved to trip Raph once he got close enough. Raphael fell right ontop of Hunter before they could react in time and ended up having their lips meet. Renoir was evilly grinning and sneakily took pictures of this and ran off to Shadow's room before Raph would notice.

Hunter pushed Raph off after a few moments and wiped his mouth, not showing any emotional reaction to what just happened. Raph was shocked, totally shocked, his poor brain his instinct took the chance to take over, making him throw both fists at Gus, and having them both get caught by the other. On this contact made Raph lean forward, pressing his beak against Gus's neck to smell the scent of the other.

"W-what are you two doing?" Shadow asked, holding a plate of raw steak, staring at the two. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

Raph's eye widened and he backed off immediately, blushing madly, "Nothin'!"

Hunter grunted, "just give me my food... Please."

Shadow blinked and handed the plate to Gus, blushing, "Sorry.." She said, maybe she had the wrong idea. This guy WAS new and perhaps Raph was trying to adapt without beating the snot out of him? Could be it... She noticed Renoir in her room, snickering and growled, going to see what that pervert was up to. But... when she saw those pictures. Her mind fell into pieces, she... she KNEW something wasn't right! She wasn't imagining it! It WAS true... Raph... was gay... with...

_**"OH MY GOD!!!"**_

**END OF CHAPTER II**


End file.
